Spell of the Moon
by RoseWalker
Summary: The moon can have a strong influence as Duo finds out.


I remember when I met you

Title: Spell of the Moon

Warnings: AU, use of 2nd person, song fic, Duo point of view.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing as much as I wish they were mine but I do own a deathscythe hell albeit a very small one. The song 'La Luna' isn't mine either it belongs to Belinda Carlisle.

Notes: I want some real honesty for this fic. As a rule I never use 2nd person as normally doesn't work, I avoid it like the plague. But Siren decided I would use it in this fic. She can be such a pain sometimes. This fic is totally different for me so if you hate it please tell me. Then I'll make sure never to do it again!

**Bold is Lyrics**

**-x-**

**I remember when I met you  
All the stars were hanging in mid-air  
In these moments - nothing mattered  
But the way you caught me in your stare**

Holidays are great aren't they? A whole week of doing… nothing. Well, that's not entirely true. You can see the sights; get a tan and party hard. That's what I was doing anyway. When I say party I was out drinking with the locals. It's always good to make new friends. That's how I met you.

I remember it as if it was yesterday. The sun had set hours ago. The sky was as black as ebony brightened by the tiny stars that seemed to hover above our heads. The bar I was in was open to the elements allowing me to see the simple beauty above us. I had already had a few drinks and the simple bit of French I knew had quickly disintegrated to drunken English. The locals didn't seem to mind, they were more gone than I was.

It was then I had the feeling I was being watched. My senses can be more attuned like that when I'd had a few. My eyes lowered their gaze from the diamond sprinkled sky and were immediately caught by yours. All of a sudden nothing seemed to matter any more, just the way you seemed to hold me in that intense stare. I found I couldn't look away.

**We were walking - we were talking  
We were laughing about the state of our lives  
How our fates brought us together  
As the moon was rising in your eyes  
**

I held my breath as you walked up to me. I can still remember the way you asked me to go for a walk. It was the simplest question but I had never sobered up as quickly as I did then. I had just nodded and followed you out of the bar. I don't know why I followed you. I had never seen you in my life but I trusted you anyway. Perhaps I wasn't as sober as I had thought.

I finally broke our silence, even though it wasn't uncomfortable. I just can't stay quiet for long. I told you my name and you murmured yours. Heero Yuy, you said. Just the way your name rolled off your tongue made me shiver. You asked me what I was doing here. I replied that I was on holiday. You simply nodded. I carried on telling you about the stress of my job and how I needed to get away from it all. You laughed and nodded in all the right places but I don't think you were really listening to me. The way you continued to look at me, I could feel my face burning with the intensity.

You asked me if I believed in fate. I said yes. You agreed and told me that fate brought us together. You hadn't wanted to go out that night but had gone anyway and had stumbled across that small bar and me.

You took my hand and told me how I captivated you, wove a spell and entranced you. But you were weaving a spell of your own. As I gazed into your eyes I could see the night sky reflected in them and the bright moon as it was rising filled those depths.

**On and on the night was falling  
Deep down inside us  
On and on a light was shining right through **

I don't know what it was about that night. It didn't seem any different from any other night. But I had never been so fully aware of everything around me. You just continued to look at me and filled me with your presence. I had never been so captivated. The night had never been so beautiful until then. And the moon was a constant light to us.

**Ah La Luna La Luna  
The night that we fell under the spell of the moon  
Ah La Luna La Luna  
The light that will being me back to you  
The light of La Luna**

It must have been that moon. People say the moon holds a power over everyone. It was full and perfectly white that night. I don't think I have ever seen it like that before… or since. It was… romantic. The light of the moon surrounded us in its pale light. Not as harsh as the sun but it made you look ethereal like an elf or something. Magical, that's what you were. And you made me want more.

**In the hotels, in the cafes  
All the world was mad with romance  
In the harbour moonlit water  
All the ships were swaying in a dance**

We continued to walk. We walked past hotels, cafés, and other bars. All filled with other people, other couples. The streets were filled with music. The streets were filled with passion and romance. And we were a part of it. I finally noticed you still held my hand. Any cold I had felt had left my body and I was filled with burning warmth. A heat I had never known before and one I was enjoying.

We walked along the harbour wall, watching as the ships bobbed up and down with the gentle swell of the waves. It was almost as if they were dancing for us. I watched them for a while until you turned me back towards you. I held my breath.

**Then you held me and you kissed me  
And I knew I had to be with you  
You didn't ask me you just took me  
to the tiny bed in your tiny room  
**

You pulled me close and I could feel the heat inside me become a burning. My skin seemed to prickle all over. There were a few seconds that seemed to drag and then your lips met mine. You were gentle at first, gauging my reaction. When I reciprocated your kiss deepened. You explored my mouth with a soft, warm tongue and I clung to you like a dying man to a life saver. When we broke apart we were both gasping for much needed air. You looked at me, trying to work out what I was feeling. My emotions were a blur so I have no idea what you saw. I couldn't read you either. But your eyes still danced with moonlight, I still wanted more. That kiss promised so much more and I wanted it. All of it.

You took my hand once more and led me away. I followed willingly. You didn't ask or say anything just led me down some smaller back streets until we came to a tiny hotel. It was more like a bed and breakfast. Certainly not a millionaires business but it was quaint and traditional. You led me in and up the stairs to the smallest room I had ever seen.

There was a single bed and a side table with a lamp. A door led off into the en suite. I was surprised it even had that. But somehow it was perfect.

**On and on the band was playing  
A song of surrender  
On and on the sun would soon break through  
**

You opened the floor to ceiling windows and let in the warmth and the music that could still be heard. The air was thick with it. The moon shone in flawlessly, swathing the bed in pale light. You walked back over to me and took me in your arms once more. You never a said another word. There was no need for useless phrases, I surrendered to you anyway. We knew it wouldn't be long before the sun would break the moon's spell.

**Ah La Luna La Luna  
The night that we fell under the spell of the moon  
Ah La Luna La Luna  
The light that will being me back to you  
The light of La Luna  
**

We used what time we had. We didn't sleep. Soon the only thing that covered us was the moonlight. You were even more stunning then. Golden skin even in the pale light, blue eyes that seemed to match the sky outside in the dim light, your hair that hung in your eyes that I brushed out of the way and those amazing lips. The heat almost became unbearable, but that didn't stop us. You just took me as often as we could until exhaustion took us both and we slipped into darkness.

**Now I walk along the streets of Marseilles  
the winter sky is cold and grey  
and I don't know why I left you that day  
And I don't know where you are **

I'm walking along the path we took that night. It's so different in the cold light of day. Marseilles feels empty. There are people but it's not full of holiday makers, or the bustle of night time, or you. The sky above is filled with clouds rather than stars or the bright moon. There is a chill in the air rather than the clammy warmth that had been present that night. The simple walk makes me think of you more than ever. I stare out at the boats that are swaying around a little more violently than they did last time I saw this view.

Thinking back I still don't understand why I left you. I remember waking up and seeing you lying next to me and thinking how beautiful you looked. I think you frightened me. I didn't know how to deal with my emotions so I ran.

I felt so guilty. I didn't tell you, I just left you sleeping. I wonder what you think of me. Do you hate me? Have you forgotten me completely? I'm sorry Heero, I just couldn't. Perhaps that is why I am here now. To ease my guilt and say goodbye to the memory. It's not healthy to live on a lost moment.

I never saw you again. That one night was all we ever had. Was it a wasted chance? I will never know. Even now I wonder where you are. I never asked where you came from. I knew so little of you and yet all of you at the same time. Somehow I know you gave me everything that night. I gave you everything too. Including my soul.

**Ah La Luna La Luna  
The night that we fell under the spell of the moon  
Ah La Luna La Luna  
The light that will being me back to you  
The light of La Luna **

I tear my gaze away from the harbour to continue on my pilgrimage to the little hotel where you made love to me… yes it was more than sex even then. At least to me it was. I feel a prickle down my neck and look up. My eyes grow wide and my mouth hangs open. It couldn't be possible. I'm imagining things.

I see you standing there leaning against one of the buildings. I move towards you half thinking that if I move too fast you'll disappear. But you don't. You are really there. There is a slight smirk on your lips as you tut at me and shake your head. How did you find me? You look at me with those intense blue eyes and I can still see the moon shining there.


End file.
